Selamat Tinggal
by Profe Fest
Summary: Selamat tinggal. Kau sudah bukan milikku lagi sekarang./MammonBelFran Fic. Prekuel dari Past And Now. Warning! BL, typo(s), OOC, Mammon's POV! RnR?


_Kau bukan milikku lagi sekarang…_

.

.

.

**Title : Selamat Tinggal**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MammonBelFran/MB26**

**Warning : BL, shounen-ai, Mammon's POV, typo(s), dan beragam hal lain yang tidak dapat dijabarkan di dari Past and Now.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"Oi, Mammon."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah menyeringai lebar dengan rambut pirang.

"Ada apa, Bel?" tanyaku seraya menghentikan langkah kaki sepenuhnya.

"Bos bilang ada misi untukmu denganku."

.

.

.

Selalu begini, keberadaanku dan sang _badai_ Varia—Belphegor—selalu dipasangkan dalam setiap misi. Yaah, memang tak selalu—kadang juga aku bersama Squalo dan anggota lain—tapi setidaknya sekitar 50% pastilah selalu bersama pemuda yang kerap kali mengaku bergelar pangeran tersebut. Saat itu aku masih terkena kutukan Arcobaleno, wujudku masih berupa seorang bayi dengan tudung kepala panjang yang menutupi mata.

Entah apa yang membuat kami terlihat selaras, padahal hubungan kami ada kalanya juga diwarnai dengan perbedaan pendapat yang tak jelas. Namun, aku berani sumpah saat kami hanya berdua, tak pernah ada satu kata yang kami utarakan dengan empat mata.

.

.

.

"Oi, Mammon. Mau mencoba makan _sushi_ di tempat bocah _hujan_ Vongola itu? Tenang, Pangeran yang akan membayarnya."

"Oi, Mammon. Sepertinya kau punya sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Pangeran ingin ikut, ushishishi~."

"Kau berisik sekali, _Monta_."

"Ushishishi~, ada misi yang melibatkan ilusionis dan kau tak ada di sana. Bos mengamuk karenanya, ushishishi~."

.

.

.

Apa ini? Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam dada, memenuhi setiap relung kosong yang ada. Apakah kabut diperbolehkan membuka dirinya kala bersama badai? Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan melemahkan badai itu sendiri? Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti?

_Perlahan, kabut di hatiku menipis karenanya… hingga akhirnya sama sekali tak bersisa…_

.

.

.

Setiap misi kita hadapi bersama, segala musuh kita lenyapkan berdua, aku mulai membuka hal ini dan menganggapnya nyata, sinting memang namun aku merasa hal ini lebih membuatku bahagia ketimbang menimbun segudang uang seperti biasanya.

Perlahan, aku mengakui eksistensi pangeran berseringai _chessire_ tersebut layaknya seorang yang nyata, diam-diam sosoknya kadang kala mampir ke dalam mimpiku yang monoton saja, setiap kali mengambil tempat duduk kusengaja duduk di bangku yang dekat dengannya.

_Apakah tak apa bagiku merasakan ini semua?_

.

.

.

"Oi, Mammon," panggilmu seperti biasa. Tanpa bosan, aku terus melakukan hal yang sama, kuhentikan langkahku kemudian menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Ada apa, Bel?" tanyaku tanpa merubah satu pun kata dalam pertanyaanku barusan. Mungkin yang berubah hanya panggilan nama, jujur saja itu terkesan lebih pribadi.

Bukan jawaban yang menantiku, pemuda yang mejuluki dirinya itu sebagai Pangeran bungkam dan memandangiku. Senyap lah yang justru datang dan memainkan setiap helaian rambut kami, membuat sebuah jeda yang begitu mendebarkan hingga pita suara tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, tak peduli meski mungkin hening tahu bahwa suasana seperti ini bisa membuat jantungku berdendang tak berirama. Pandangan pemuda yang lebih muda dariku itu entah kenapa membuatku tak mampu berkutik serta bulu kuduk serasa bergidik.

"Mammon," sang pangeran buka suara, "mau menjadi milikku?"

_Dan itu nyaris membuatku tak mampu mengeluarkan suara._

.

.

.

Munafik jika kutolak pernyataan itu, tentu saja dengan senang hati kuterima dengan tangan terbuka—bahkan kalaupun bersyarat pasti akan kupenuhi itu.

Semua _member_ Varia biasa saja mendengarnya—mungkin juga karena faktor Bos yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan hiu berisiknya sejak awal. Tak terasa sudah berapa waktu berlalu, hubungan itu rasanya berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Oi, Mammon. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku, mendapati pangeran pirang yang telah berganti status hubungan denganku. Saat itu kami tengah berada di dalam hutan yang mengelilingi Varia HQ, sebuah tempat yang tak mungkin dapat terjamah anggota lain.

"Hanya melihat pemandangan," jawabku asal-asalan. Tak tahu juga kenapa tempat ini cukup nyaman dikunjungi jika pikiran tak menentu atau jika tiba-tiba kau merasa ragu.

"Hoo, kau mencoba menyembunyikan tempat ini dari Pangeran, huh? Ushishishi~," seringai si pirang itu melebar, ia melangkah mendekat dengan tangan masih berada di saku jaketnya.

Tanpa diduga, pemilik seringai _chessire_ itu merengkuhku dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang erat, membuat jantungku kembali bekerja lebih cepat. Kami diam, tak tahu kata apa yang pantas dilontarkan. Tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu padaku.

'_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu…'_

.

.

_Setidaknya aku tetap dicintai—dan mencintai—sebelum kematian menjemputku_

.

.

Keluarga Millefiore namanya, saingan Vongola di masa depan. Mungkin tak terlalu pantas dikatakan saingan juga, ia juga gencar melakukan perburuan pada anggota Arcobaleno serta anggota Vongola.

Aku tewas sebagai korban kelima, tepat setelah Verde, Skull, Fon, dan Colonello.

.

.

.

Mau tahu seperti apa jika kugambarkan otak pemimpin Vongola kesepuluh yang telah dewasa? Cukup pintar namun sedikit gila. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata ia telah menyusun rencana bertiga dengan Irie Shouichi dan Hibari Kyouya dengan mengirim diri mereka sepuluh tahun lalu demi mengubah masa depan tanpa harapan ini. Belum lagi, ternyata Yuni, sang Arcobaleno Langit, menggunakan kekuatannya dan membangkitkan seluruh Arcobaleno yang telah mati—dengan Gamma juga sih.

Kami, para Arcobaleno yang telah dibangkitkan kembali, diharuskan mengantarkan para anggota Vongola generasi kesepuluh ke masa lalu sembari membereskan beberapa hal setelahnya. Meski pada akhirnya masa lalu telah berubah, namun tetap saja masa depan tak bisa berubah sepenuhnya. Para anggota Vongola generasi kesepuluh masa depan memang tak mati—toh sebenarnya tubuh mereka hanya bertukar tempat dengan diri mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hukum Fisika yang berlaku atas masa lalu dan masa depan (termasuk dengan _time travel_) adalah Hukum fisika Kuantum Everett-Wheeler atau disebut juga dengan "_Many-Worlds Interpretation_", membuatku tetap berada di masa depan di mana Byakuran tewas di tangan _Vongola Decimo_ sepuluh tahun lalu dengan Kikyo sebagai anggota Real Roku Chouka yang satu-satunya selamat dari pertempuran itu.

_Dan saat itulah aku tahu kau mengenalnya…_

.

.

.

"Aku Fran, murid dari Rokudo Mukuro sekaligus ilusionis yang menggantikan Mammon-_san_ saat mati. Salam kenal," kata pemuda berambut hijau itu sembari membuat tangannya berada dalam posisi menghormat.

"Ushishishi~, sekarang keperluanmu sudah tak dibutuhkan, Kodok."Kau menjitak topi kodok ekstra besar yang dikenakan si pemuda, membuat si hijau itu mengeluarkan teriakan 'aaa' yang datar namun tak mengganggu telinga melebihi Bos serta wakilnya.

"Tapi, _Senpai_, Mammon-_san_ baru saja dibangkitkan. Kau yakin ia bisa langsung bertugas dengan benar?" Fran bertanya datar. Sebuah jitakan lain segera melayang ke kepalanya, diikuti dengan rentetan penjelasan ini-itu dari Bel yang terlihat cukup angkuh dari biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda.

Ada rasa 'nyaman' yang berbeda kala kau berbicara atau tengah berada di dekatnya.

_Apa aku berhak merasa cemburu setelah semuanya?_

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu akhirnya aku kembali ke Varia HQ, yang entah kenapa tak tersentuh selama pertempuran berlangsung—jangan tanya padaku, tanya saja pada makhluk lain, itu pun jika dia mampu menjawabnya secara langsung. Selama itu juga aku memperhatikan kalian, mengintai apa saja yang selalu kalian lakukan.

Sumpah serapah itu, lemparan pisau itu, cengiran khas itu—aku melihatnya begitu dalam, lebih dalam dari semua yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku. Apa hatimu sudah beralih mencintai pemuda itu? Apakah salah bagiku merasakan percikan api cemburu? Wajarkah merasa kau masih menjadi milikku meski tindakanmu jelas-jelas telah berpihak pada pemuda itu.

Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu.

_Hei, apa bisa kau jujur padaku, siapa sosok yang terpatri di hatimu?_

.

.

.

"Oi, Mammon."

Aku kembali menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati Bel tengah memainkan pisau-pisau kebanggaannya.

"_Muu_, ada apa, Bel?" tanyaku datar seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya seminggu setelah dibangkitkan dari kematian dengan menggunakan nyawa orang?" Pria pirang itu menyeringai lebar, pisau-pisaunya tadi ia taruh kembali di saku, memberi kesempatan padaku menjawabnya.

"Biasa saja. Mungkin aku harus berharap Yuni bahagia di sana bersama Gamma—meski aku tidak dibayar untuk itu," jawabku sembari mendongakkan kepala dan menatap dirgantara.

'_Ya, dan setidaknya ia mati bahagia, bukan hidup namun tersiksa,'_ lanjutku menambahkan.

Pria pirang itu tertawa. "Ushishishi~, jadi mati dengan seorang om-om terlihat membahagiakan di matamu?" tanya pria itu.

Aku mendengus."_Muu_, setidaknya Yuni tak lagi dianggap seorang anak kecil, tapi juga perempuan."

"Kau mau diperlakukan seperti itu juga?"

"Dibayar pun kutolak. Aku laki-laki."

Belphegor kembali tertawa, mengesalkan memang namun aku merasa ia tengah mencoba menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup menganggunya. Kami terdiam kala tawa itu reda, masing-masing dari kami enggan membicarakan hal lain demi mencairkan suasana.

"Bel," kali ini akulah yang memanggilnya lebih dulu.

"Hn?"

"Tanggapanmu mengenai Fran?"

Hanya angin yang menjawabku pada satu sekon setelahnya, pria dengan seringai _chessire_ itu lebih memilih tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan aku terus menunggunya, membiarkan angin yang tadi hanya menjawab pertanyaanku kini memainkan helaian rambut kami. Ia masih tak berkata apa-apa, dan dengan tololnya aku memilih menunggu jawaban pria ini.

"Menurutmu?" Hanya satu kata itu yang akhirnya ia keluarkan, dengan nada melontarkan pertanyaan.

Aku mendengus, setengah jengah dengannya."Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Ia diam lagi, membuatku harus menunggunya kembali. Apa sebegitu sulit mengungkapkannya sampai setiap kata di seluruh dunia tak bisa menjabarkannya? Apa aku memang tak bisa menandinginya?

Apa kau memang telah berpaling mencintainya?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya itu jawabanmu yang terlontar setelah jangka waktu selama sepuluh menit kau habiskan.

Aku mendengus untuk kesekian kali mendengarnya, apa sebegitu sulit bagimu menentukannya, untuk memberikan jawaban seadanya? Aku nyaris gila menunggumu mengucapkan kata-kata!

"Kau… menyukainya?" tanyaku sembari menutup pandangan dengan tudung kepala, menyembunyikan perasaan sesak lain yang singgah di dada.

"Mammon—"

"—Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Bel."

Ia kembali diam, bimbang.

Dan kali ini aku sudah muak menunggunya.

"Pergilah," kataku."Kejar dia."

"Apa maksud—"

"—Kalau kau benar seorang pangeran, kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Dia kembali bungkam.

Aku menghela napas samar. "Kau menyukainya—"

"Mammon…"

"—Ralat, kau mencintainya, Bel."

"Ini bukan seperti—"

"Kau tak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya," aku berbalik dan menatapnya, "katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau tak mengerti. Dia hanya—"

"—Percuma mengelak dariku, Bel. Aku bisa melihatnya—begitu juga tak bisa terus hidup dalam kebohongan dan kebimbangan."

Dia diam, bungkam.

"Kau harus mengungkapkannya, Bel."

"Mammon—"

"—Cinta ada untuk diungkapkan, bukan dipendam." Yang itu kukutip dari seseorang—lupakan saja dia siapa, aku pun tak bisa mengingatnya, dibayar untuk mengingatnya pun tidak.

Dia diam, menatapku dalam.

"Kejar dan katakan yang sesungguhnya, Bel," suruhku datar.

"Kau tak punya hak mengatur pange—"

"—Kalau begitu, mantan kekasih pangeran punya satu permintaan sebelum ia benar-benar menyelesaikan kisah cintanya dengan pangeran," potongku sembari kembali bersandar pada pohon di belakangku.

"Kejar dia, ungkapkan perasaanmu, Bel," ulangku lagi dengan tambahan nada setegas yang Bos punya.

"….."

"Dia mencintaimu, ya—jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku melihat kalian yang terlalu dekat, jujur saja setiap orang pasti akan curiga karenanya," jelasku datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tak masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya setelah terjadi jeda di antara kami berdua.

Aku mengangguk samar, masih memasang wajah datar. Terlihat ia menghela napas panjang, tengah mempertimbangkan.

"Aku masih tak berpikir untuk mengejarnya," ujar sang Pangeran itu kemudian.

"Kau pantas mengejarnya, begitu juga dengannya yang pantas dikejar olehmu. Kalian saling cinta," jawabku.

Ia mendengus. "Apa di dunia ini kita bisa memercayai cinta?"

"_Muu_, mana kutahu," aku mengangkat bahu, "tapi jika kau bertanya apa kau pantas merasakan cinta, akan kujawab ya."

_Badai_ Varia itu menoleh ke arahku, mencoba mencari apa yang tadi kukatakan adalah nyata atau palsu. Aku balas menatapnya melalui tudung panjangku, memberinya tatapan balik yang berkata aku tak membohonginya. Ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya, memikirkan sesuatu. Dan aku kembali menunggu.

"Sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika Pangeran memilih melakukan saranmu," tangannya yang lebih besar segera mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku, "apa terima kasih cukup untuk semuanya?"

"_Muu_, jelas tidak. Aku minta bayaran untuk itu," sahutku seperti biasa.

Ia mengeluarkan tawa memuakkannya, tawa yang selalu diperdengarkannya. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan Pangeran akan mentraktirmu lagi di warung _sushi_ si bocah hujan Vongola," dia berjalan ke arahku, kali ini tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya berlari berlawanan arah denganku. Aku membuang napas, membiarkan rasa sesak sekaligus lega yang bercampur aduk menguasai dadaku.

'_Selamat tinggal. Kau sudah bukan lagi milikku.'_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**: HALO HALOOOO! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fandom KHRI tercintah ini 8D #oi. Ini saya bela-belain nuntasin di laptop temen lho, berterima kasihlah padanya ;;w;; #udah. Btw saya buat ini atas permintaan Kei-_san_ yang sampe nangos-nangosan ("NGGAK GEYY KAMU PITNAH ITUUU!" #lalusayadibuangkeMars #terusketemusamaSlaine #janganpindahfandomduluwoi) di kolom komentar FB abis baca B26 yang **Past And Now** terus minta ada lanjutannya. Tadinya sih saya mau abis aja, eh, nyatanya pas _study tour_ saya malah dapet ilham kelanjutan FF gaje itu, yosh gapapa lah saya buat aja #plak.

Btw yang awal-awal pas panggilan Bel sama Mammon yang '_Monta_' itu pas waktu Arcobaleno Trial lho, yang si Bel sama Mammon nyamar jadi murid di SMP Namimori XD

Btw maap ya kalo banyak tipo, _feels_ nggak ngena, OOC, terus— /keburu dibekep untuk ke sekian kali/ intinya saya minta maaf dengan seluruh kekurangan yang ada di FF ini ya. Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya! Btw ini FF ke-25 saya lho di FFn, ayo kita rayakan! #no.

-Salam Tjintah-

Profe Fest


End file.
